List Of The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed Episodes
'[[The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed|''The 6 Personas Of Audrey Reed]] '''is an American animated television series that aired on Nickelodeon August 15, 2018. The show is about a 7 year old named Audrey Reed, who's personalities had been split into persons. The show was based on the short "6 Personas" Season 1 # The Buzz On Shannon - Once Shannon-Mika Completed Her Bug Research Project, She Got Obsessed With It, Now The Sisters Have To Snap Her Out Of It # S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G Queen - Allegro Enters In A Spelling Bee, But Is Nervous, Now The Sisters Must Help Her # Once Bitten....And Turned Into One - Allegro Gets Bitten In The Head By A Spider And Surprisingly Turns Into One, Now Shannon Must Find A Cure To Bring Allegro Back To Normal # Gone With The Wind - TBA # Hunger UN-Statisfied - Shannon-Mika Gets Hungry After She Accidentally Drinks Her Own Formula, Now The Sister Must Stop Her Rampage # Once Upon A Dunce - TBA # Fashion Frenzy - TBA # Maneul's.....A CAT?! - Manuel Gets Turned Into A Cat And The Sisters Must Turn Him Back Into A Human. # The Thanksgiving Fun Fest (Special) - TBA # Starting The Band - Audrey, Her Sisters, And Friends Start A Band # Game Shakin - TBA # A. A. I. D. S. A. E. - TBA # Ruby And Demi On The Rocks - TBA # Shannon's Voice - Shannon Must Sing In A Talent Show, But She Has Stage Fright, The Sisters Must Help Her With Her Phobia # The 6 Personas House - Audrey And Her Sisters Visits Lincoln and His Sisters # Arrissa Turns - TBA # The Craziest Dream In My Life - Audrey Starts To Have Very Crazy Dreams # Swapping Brains - The 6 Personas Switches Brains For The Day # Helping Manuel - Manuel goes into depression when his original hometown was flooded (NOTE: this episode was based on the Hurricane Maria events) (This is the first emotional episode, the second being Where are you, Hermana, the third being Separated At Trouble, the fourth being Runaway Manuel) # The Reed's Spider Problem - Trouble arises when a spider infest the Reed residence # The Confession - Mr Brotigan Finally Confesses His Love To Miss Koona (NOTE: Miss Koona's first name is revealed to be Orina and Mr. Brotigan's name is revealed to be Steve, Miss Koona and Mr Brotigan was revealed to be childhood friends) # The Red Challenge - Demi takes on the "Red" Challenge # Where Are You, Hermana - Manuel is expecting his long lost sister, Alicia, to come to his recital, but she is busy with college (This is the second emotional episode, the first being Helping Manuel, the third being Separated At Trouble, the fourth being Runaway Manuel) # They are Wonderful Sisters - Audrey see what her would be like if the accident in the fair didn't happen # The Legend Of Pantano Nina - After listening to one of Manuel's stories, The children thinks the story is true # Separated At Trouble - Audrey and his sisters overheard their parents argue and they think that they want to divorce, now they got to resolve this. # Dawn Of The Birds - Ravens start to take over Goldenleaf, It's up to Arrissa To Save The Day (Guest Voice: John Dimaggio as King Raven) # The Story Of Manuel - Manuel Tells The Others His Story Of How He Met Audrey and her sisters # Aili, The Extra Terrestrial - The 6 Personas Helps An Alien Get Home # Don't Get Scared - The Sisters and The Others try to discover each other's deepest fears. # Welcome Noah - Miss Koona and Mr Brotigan had a child named, Noah # Runaway Manuel (Season Finale) - Manuel runs away to the circus because he feels that he is not appreciated by his parents, The sisters and the others must find Manuel (This is a one hour special) Season 2 # Ireneella - The sisters tells a modern day story of Cinderella #Audrey And The Olympics - TBA #My Big Fat Mexican Valentine - Manuel wants to confess his feelings to Arrissa on Valentine's Day, So he gets advice from his family and throws a Mexican Valentine's Day party #Hair-over - When Everyone finds out that Arrissa's hair is uncuttable, they try to give her a hair makeover # Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:List of Episodes